


Entrapment

by pineappleagent1



Series: Demon Series [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, demon verse - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Beta Wanted, Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Help, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Some Cum Play, Some angst, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappleagent1/pseuds/pineappleagent1
Summary: Tyler is frustrated at Josh for constantly manipulating him, so Josh manipulates him some more. Then they all fuck. It's pretty much all porn." “Can I?” Josh says lowly, Tyler nods and moves to get out of their way. But then Josh’s grip redirects him so that he settles straddling along Brendon’s torso, and he feels as Josh pushes Brendon’s legs so he’s exposed, so he can press between them.Oh.“Oh,” Brendon breathes, his hands settling on Tyler’s hips.“Okay?” Josh asks.“Definitely okay.” Brendon says enthusiastically while Tyler nods in agreement."





	1. Entrapment

**Author's Note:**

> There are some very mild consent issues, Tyler feels pressured to do certain things but thankfully doesn't take issue with it.

They’re on in ten minutes and Tyler’s jittery. Nervousness and anxiety pick at his bones, keeping him in motion as Josh’s eyes follow him. 

He knows he’s watching him because that's what he's always doing. He's probably reveling in it the same way he does with all of his feelings, all of his hang ups. It must be some sort of show for him, he certainly acts like it, he’s chewing on skittles like they’re popcorn. 

Five minutes ago he was fine. He was excited and hyper, Josh had even been throwing green skittles at him like he was a normal guy messing with his best bud. Then the anxiety had begun to settle in and Josh in response had stopped joking with him and just watched. Or had it been the other way around?

Now he was kind of angry because he wasn’t even sure if he was having a freakout of his own volition or if it was because Josh had caused him to have one. He knows the demon manipulates him for his own amusement or to get something he wants. And it’s so subtle that he doesn’t know if he can trust his own judgment.

He stops in front of the mirror, his neck and hands already painted black. The dry paint makes his skin tight. He hears the chair creak from across the room when Josh stands up to make his way over to him. 

He appears behind him in the mirror and he gets to watch the empty look on his own face contort into irritation. 

Josh presses up against his back and his hands come around to slide across his torso and chest and settle against his rapidly beating heart and contracting rib cage. He looks trapped, contained. 

”Tyler.” Josh sing songs into his ear. His voice deep and rich, sensual this close. It’s decidedly intimate, almost indecent. He feels like he’s being lured, like Josh is tricking him somehow. 

His reflection looks both amused and predatory. He’s solid and warm against his back, the room they’re in is uncomfortably cold, it would be welcome if Tyler wasn’t so pissed. He chuckles softly, breath warm in his ear, the sound sends shivers down his spine.

Josh starts nuzzling under his jaw and presses kiss after kiss softly to the side of his neck. “You’re fuming.” he says against his skin. Tyler cringes away and puts a few feet between him and Josh.

Josh raises his eyebrows at him questioningly. 

“No.” he says resolutely.

“No what?” Josh asks, looking confused, it’s fake. It’s so fake and all it does is piss him off even further.

“Don’t play dumb. You know what I mean.”

His face falls into a cooler expression as he steps towards Tyler with purpose. 

It’s so smooth that he doesn’t realize he’s moved with him until the backs of his legs bump into something and there’s nowhere else for him to go. 

Josh is flush against him again, this time at his front. He cups his jaw and presses their foreheads together, then eases them both down, Tyler into the chair, Josh kneeling before him. 

Seeing Josh on his knees must really do it for him because a wave of arousal rolls through him. He closes his eyes at the onslaught and lets out a shaky breath, “We don’t have time.” Tyler tries to reason, but it sounds dry even to him. Josh doesn’t even bother to respond.

Tyler opens his eyes and squirms in his seat, Josh holds him still with one hand while the other begins undoing his pants. He lets out a little sound, something between protest and exasperation, knowing that he’s lost. 

“Com’on, Josh- don’t.”

Josh ‘hmm’s’ in response, not really hearing him. The deep timbre of his voice arousing him further, even though it irritates him to be ignored. 

“It’s cute when you try and play hard to get.” Josh says when he gets his hand on his cock and Tyler bites his lip angrily. He snatches Josh’s hair and pulls his head up to look him in the eye.  


Josh makes a sweet, pained sound that makes his dick jump. 

The door to the room they’re in bursts open and both Josh and Tyler flinch in surprise. And standing there in all his glory is Brendon fricking Urie. Brendon stands there with his mouth open, obviously struggling to find words. 

‘Where’s the fire?’ he wants to joke but he’s pretty sure he can’t even speak through the oncoming panic. They're caught, they've been caught and Brendon's going to tell fucking Jenna and everyone will know. She'll leave him and his family will hate him. 

Before it can really set in he feels Josh tap his leg, pulling him out of his derailing train of thought. He looks back at Josh, who’s looking at Tyler with big, fucked out doe eyes. His cheeks flushed and his lips swollen and spit slicked. 

He knows what this looks like, other than the obvious, other than what it is. 

It looks like he had Josh moaning for him, wanton. Looks like he got Josh on his knees for him, got Josh all hot and bothered. Made him look this pretty. 

The scene Josh set up for Brendon makes him look powerful, dominating. He feels that it couldn’t be farther from the truth. 

His gaze is torn away from Josh when Brendon begins speaking.

“W-wow. Sorry guys, I didn’t mean to interrupt-” Brendon looks embarrassed as well, his cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat on his face, he’s obviously just finished performing. 

He bites his lip before continuing, “Well I guess I was- but I wasn’t expecting you guys to be- Sorry.” he says again. 

Tyler nods numbly in acceptance and Brendon nods back before turning and leaving, closing the door behind him. 

He looks at Josh again, whose face morphs from sweet and fuckable, to a smirk (still fuckable, just in a different way) and Tyler finally releases the grip he has on Josh’s hair. 

”Time to go.” Josh says, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before standing and heading towards the door.  



	2. Sorry this took so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh is a manipulative asshole but sometimes it works out in Tyler's favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it looks like I only post once a year. Sorry to the two people who subbed to this fic, p.2 is finally here tho. :D hopefully there are some noticeable improvements from the last one instead of me just getting worse. Comments and kudos appreciated. Please let me know if you notice any errors so I can fix it.

“You always make such funny faces.”

Tyler looks up from his phone in confusion, Josh is looking at him, curled around a couch cushion with his head pillowed on the arm of the couch. He almost looks like an oversized cat, 

Tyler scoffs and looks back down at his phone, “We can’t all be expressionless robots like you, some of us have souls.” he says this while trying to keep the insecurity out of his voice.

He hears Josh laugh and shift around. “I think you got your wires crossed, I’m a demon, not a robot, remember? Who said we don’t have souls?”

Tyler snorts, disbelievingly. “Why else would you want them?”

He feels Josh shift closer and a warm hand cups the back of his elbow, “Maybe I’m just greedy.” he says in his ear. Tyler resists the urge to shudder, that shouldn’t be sexy/scary anymore, he really should be used to it by now given how often Josh pulls lines like that.

“And what, your faces are any better?” he asks, looking back up at Josh and finding that same fucked out expression Josh had used when Brendon had caught them, and yeah, he kind of walked right into that.“Yeah, but that’s not real. You’re faking, like all the time.”

Josh ‘hmp’s’ at him, and sits up, pulling on his shoes. Tyler watches him wearily, a twinge of anxiety and possessiveness going through him when he remembers that Josh has plans with someone else.

“Going to see Brendon?” he asks, even though he knows the answer. Knows that Josh is going to see the one person who grates on Tyler’s nerves more than anyone on tour. Josh looks up at him, a playful smile on his lips while he ties his shoes.

“Why, are you jealous?” It’s stupid how perceptive Josh is. He is jealous, he feels like a jealous girlfriend. But Josh says it like a joke and for some reason that makes it worse.

Despite himself, a smile he can’t keep back cracks across his face, “Whatever, dude.” he says, whacking him in the arm. “I don’t even understand why you hang out with him.” Josh doesn’t answer the unasked question.

“You could always come with,” Josh suggests like it’s nothing. Like Brendon hadn’t walked in on Josh getting ready to blow him not even a week ago, like Brendon doesn’t set his teeth on edge with just his presence sometimes.

Tyler waves him off, “No, go have your bro time. I have to call Jenna anyway.” Jenna, whom he’s grateful hasn’t seemed to have caught wind of Tyler and Josh’s ‘relationship’ from Brendon yet. Small miracles. Josh smiles and stands, using the opportunity use Tyler for balance and getting a few gropes in before he’s up the rest of the way. Tyler feels his face heat and he bites his lip, watching Josh pull on his jacket.

He sends Tyler a teasing smirk and a lazy, half-wave, “Later.”  
\------------

When he comes back to their hotel room he feels like he shouldn’t be so surprised when he finds Brendon in their room, or of the fact that Josh is on his knees obviously trying to suck his brains out through his dick. He closes the door quietly and Brendon’s eyes widen subtly when he catches sight of Tyler. But he doesn’t look scared or surprised so must be operating under the idea that Tyler knows about and agreed to this.

Brendon’s dressed casually today, wearing one of those too big hoodies and skinny jeans, his hair is kind of wild like either Josh or Brendon himself has been running his fingers through it.

“Tyler!” Brendon greets him, his voice pitched lower and somewhat horse like it is after he’s finished performing and Tyler realizes with a start he’s listening to Brendon’s sex voice. Josh comes up with a pop and twists to look at him. 

“Just in time,” he says with a sweet smile while his hand keeps working Brendon over.

When Tyler steps closer Brendon meets his eyes and bites his lip, “Brendon likes being watched.” Josh says in a conspiratorial tone. Brendon looks like he’s going to protest, probably something he told Josh in confidence. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Tyler laughs, not looking away from Brendon. And really, he isn’t. His reasons for thinking so aren’t the most flattering, but Brendon doesn’t have to know that.

Brendon opens his mouth, probably to retort but this is when Josh decides to lean back in and do something nice involving his tongue and the head of Brendon’s dick. Bendon lets out a soft moan and pets his fingers through Josh’s red dyed hair. He looks back down at Josh with this soft expression on his face and a spark of something undisputedly sexual. Which makes sense because getting your dick sucked will do that to a person.

Tyler can’t help but give Brendon what he likes and watch, because Tyler’s never seen Brendon like this and curiosity is getting the better of him. Everything he feels kind of broadcasts itself on his face or in his voice. Like when Josh does something he likes or when he notices that Tyler is looking at him; it’s almost endearing, makes Tyler want to reach out and find out what other reactions that he can get out of him.

Brendon catches his eye and smirks like he can read his mind. He hooks a finger in one of Tyler’s belt loops and reels him in a couple steps closer. Tyler catches his wrists to stop that before Brendon gets any more ideas. But from the look in his eye, Tyler feels like Brendon already has plenty of ideas by now.

“What else do you like?” he asks conversationally, hoping to distract him. 

Josh must take it upon himself to inform Tyler of all of Brendon’s kinks because he catches sight of Josh pushing up the hem of Brendon’s shirt and reaching up with his other hand to scratch red lines across Brendon’s abdomen. Without giving Brendon a chance to breathe he scratches another set of lines across the originals. Brendon’s reaction is instantaneous, his pink mouth dropping open and his eyes closing and he swears “Jesus fuck!” before Josh rubs at the irritated skin in a gesture that looks like it’s meant to be soothing but undoubtedly stings. Josh lets out a satisfied sounding “hmn,” before letting Brendon’s clothes fall back over his stomach. 

Brendon laughs a little giddily, and after a moment or two, he speaks. “Wow, thanks, Josh.” and twitches in Tyler’s hold of his wrists. 

Tyler glances down at where he’s holding onto Brendon, each of his wrists caught up in both hands. His grip isn’t necessarily hard, it was just a quick bid to divert any wandering hands. He doesn’t know yet if he actually wants to be apart of this. He could probably come up with some kind of excuse if he wanted, ‘not now, honey I have a headache’ pops into his head and he has to suppress a laugh at the age-old excuse. But he hasn’t made any move to go yet and he has no uncontrollable urge to leave either. Plus, horny Brendon and non-obviously-demonic Josh are kind of nice like this.

“I kind of know what Josh likes, he told me a little bit about you too,” and Tyler hates the idea of them getting together and talking about this and Josh feeding Brendon made up fantasies. “But maybe you wanna tell me what kind of stuff you’re into?” asks the older man. And that’s fair because Brendon’s the only one with his dick out and his kinks are being exploited, but Tyler isn’t prepared for this question.

“Um-” he stutters, thinking back to when Brendon had walked in on them, and what it must have looked like to him. He looks back down at Brendon’s wrists in his grasp, knowing that if Brendon wanted out he could shake him off easily, but instead has chosen not to. And that- appeals to him a little bit; Brendon staying still, letting him do things to him because he wants to. “I like- control.”

“Tyler’s bossy,” Josh says in a stage whisper from his spot in the ground. Brendon laughs and so does Tyler.

“Shut up!” says Tyler, a little embarrassed, “for someone who's supposed to be sucking dick, you sure are talking a lot!” Brendon laughs again while Josh shrugs.

“I was kind of hoping we could move past me sucking dick while you guys stand over me talking stage. Know what I mean?” That makes Tyler feel a little bit guilty because they kind of were leaving him out. But Tyler has a lot of catching up to do, he had no idea any of this was going to happen! 

“Alright, alright. Get up here,” he says and Josh raises his fingers in a mock salute, standing and circling around to Brendon’s back. He presses flush against him and brackets Brendon’s hips with his strong, drummers hands. Tyler follows the line of Josh’s arms down...

Since Josh had been busy you know, sucking Brendon’s dick, he hasn’t been able to get a good look at it until now. It’s, well, obscene. Maybe it’s just because whenever Josh and he have sex, Josh has this mad poker face right up until the end because, well, demon. And yeah, he gets hard but he doesn’t get needy like Brendon very obviously is. Brendon’s still mostly clothed but he’s panting and his dick is jutting out from beneath his hoodie. he’s decently sized, flushed and pink, straining for attention. 

He watches as one of Josh’s hands come forward and wrap around him and slides over him easily, his dick still spit-slick from when Josh had him in his mouth. And when Josh is pressed against his back and Tyler’s gripping his wrists he looks caught between them, ready to submit to their will. Maybe Tyler is a little hard now.

“And here I thought- fuck- I’d be the one getting in trouble for talking too much during sex.”

Tyler looks back up from where he’d been watching Josh’s hand around Brendon. Brendon is noticeably more flushed than before. “Is that generally what happens?”

“Well people tend to stop complaining when we get to the good stuff,” Brendon says with a ridiculous wiggle of his eyebrows that somehow manages not to kill the mood.

Tyler’s own face twitches with amusement and he can’t help but think back to Josh’s and his earlier conversation about his facial expressions and tries not to get self-conscious. He catches Josh watching him over Brendon’s shoulder.

“Well if it turns out to be a problem we could always gag you,” Josh says lowly against Brendon’s neck and Tyler watches as Brendon shivers and tilts his head to the side. Almost subconsciously inviting Josh to bite him, mark him, anything. It’s so fascinating seeing Josh make someone else ridiculously horny that he almost doesn’t get jealous. 

Josh doesn’t take him up on his offer and just breathes softly against the skin of Brendon’s neck in a way that makes him shiver visibly, in anticipation.

“Oh yeah? With what?” Brendon purrs and looks Tyler up and down meaningfully like he knows exactly what he wants to be gagged with.

“You’re shameless,” Tyler says, shaking his head.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He doesn’t have an answer for that.

Instead, he steps back, releasing Brendon’s wrists, and for a second it looks like Brendon doesn’t know what to do with them now that he has them back. “Josh,” Tyler says, and Josh ceases his movements on Brendon who hisses quietly at the loss. “You kind of got a head start without me, why don’t you go sit down for a little bit and watch?” he phrases it like it’s a question but Josh takes it for what it is and tucks Brendon back in his boxer briefs. He steps away from Brendon and takes a seat in the chair in the corner of the room. Watching, just like he asked.

Tyler looks back at Brendon and thinks about how he hasn’t really touched him yet. He reaches out, hesitantly to rest his hand on Brendon’s hips. Then slips his hands under Brendon’s hoodie and the shirt beneath it, pressing his cold fingers against hot skin for no other reason but to establish contact. Brendon’s skin jumps beneath his fingers and he lets out a small gasp. “Fuck, that’s cold!” he says quietly, but makes no move to pull away. Tyler lingers until his fingers warm up and then steps back again, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Undress?” again it’s phrased like a request but Brendon complies quickly, completely at ease with the two of them watching him take his clothes off. To be fair, Brendon strips nearly naked often enough on stage, parading around his hard-earned confidence like it’s an outfit of itself. If anything this should be easier.

Lean muscles are revealed to them, the sharp ‘V’ of his hips instantly catching his attention, as well as the pink scratch marks Josh had left behind. But then he notices what looks like a bite mark high up by his collarbone, someone had bitten him hard enough to bruise. It was starting to look a few days old.

“What’s that?” Tyler asks, causing Brendon to pause in his movements and look down at himself.

“Oh,” Brendon laughs when he sees what Tyler is looking at. “Someone bit me.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and snorts, “Well obviously, who-”

“Wasn’t me, that’s for sure,” Josh says from his spot in the corner of the room.

Brendon smirks and steps out of his shoes, “A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

Tyler snorts again and shakes his head. He doesn't necessarily dislike Brendon, sure he’s loud and kind of annoying and has way too much energy but he’s genuine and genuinely nice, and banter actually comes pretty easily between them. The thing that really bothers him is how Brendon abandoned his faith and never looked back. His disregard for religion and higher power and heaven and hell irks him because he’s living it. Another, more petty reason is that Josh likes him. 

He has this strange sense of ownership over Josh and when he sees his demon interacting with someone else, and actively seeking Brendon out to hang out alone it irritates him to no end. He doesn’t know if Josh likes or dislikes anyone but he likes Brendon for some reason.

Tyler wonders how Brendon would feel if he knew that proof of God was sitting just a few feet from him, watching him get undressed with greedy eyes. He tries to understand, Brendon has his own reasons but it’s hard for him because Tyler knows without a doubt of God’s existence and it cost him his soul. He knows God exists but will never meet him. He knows this just as he knows that with Brendon’s heart of gold, Brendon will undoubtedly go to heaven when he dies.

Once Brendon is down to his boxer briefs Tyler pulls him in by the nape of his neck and presses a demanding kiss against his lips. They’re soft and full and yielding. Josh is the only other guy he’s kissed but he can already tell that there’s a difference between the two of them. 

Josh’s kisses are measured and forceful enough to take his breath away. Brendon kisses with both skill and passion but submits to his rhythm almost instantly. Tyler bites just to see where that will get him and he feels and hears Brendon make a soft noise of encouragement. Then Brendon’s arms tighten around him, pulling him in closer to warm, naked skin and pressing the obvious erection tenting his briefs against his thigh.

He pulls back, releasing Brendon’s lip, which is now somehow even pinker and slightly swollen. He glances over Brendon’s shoulder to catch Josh watching them, his attention gets dragged back to Brendon when he starts pressing kisses under his jaw and pushing Tyler’s shirt up his body. Tyler helps him pull it the rest of the way off and drops it to the ground. Brendon looks at him with dark eyes and reaches for him, Tyler catches his wrists up again.

Before Brendon can do anything else Tyler pushes him onto the hotel bed. Brendon bounces when he lands he laughs high and carefree. He levels Tyler with a smile that’s just as flirty as it is dirty and palms at his crotch through his briefs. 

Tyler begins to realize he may have an attraction for a man other than Josh. Despite his irritation with him he can see Brendon’s allure and doesn’t think he can fight it. 

Tyler begins undoing his pants and bites his lip in a way that he hopes is interpreted as excitement rather than nervousness. Once he gets them off he obliges Brendon’s grabby hands and crawls onto the bed, hovering over Brendon. Brendon pulls him down for another kiss.

“Fuck!” Brendon hisses and arches into the lines Tyler scratches onto his chest, Tyler smiles down at him and Brendon meets his eyes. He tries not to act surprised when Brendon reaches back and palms at Tyler’s ass before gripping and spreading. Holy fuck.

Embarrassment and arousal flood his cheeks with heat and before he can stutter out some bullshit he jumps in shock when he feels bare, warm skin pressing against his back. Josh, he didn’t notice him getting up. 

Josh hums softly and nuzzles the back of his neck before pressing a kiss to the top knob of his spine. his hands slide down to meet Bendon’s on his ass. Brendon sits up, pressing against Tyler’s front and starts pressing kisses to his lips and throat. 

Josh’s touches feel reverent and he knows it’s for Brendon’s sake but he can’t help the way it affects him, he grows fully hard between them. He feels Josh’s finger play at the border of the back of his boxers before sliding in and touching his entrance. He sucks in a breath, they’ve done a lot together but they haven’t done that yet. 

He opens his eyes and catches Brendon watching him beneath his lashes and Tyler smiles at him, Brendon smiles back before speaking. “I should tell you, Sarah and I have an arrangement,” Josh pauses his exploration and watches Brendon as he speaks. “When I do stuff like this, without her, I’m only allowed to bottom,” he says, meeting their eyes as if daring them to comment. 

“Fine with me.” Josh rumbles against his back. “Tyler?”

Tyler clears his suddenly dry throat and rushes to answer. “That’s cool man,” says Tyler with a slightly higher voice than usual. He tries to regain his cool, shrugging and carefully lowering his voice back to his normal pitch. “Noted.”

Brendon looks relieved and allows himself to be pushed back onto the bed and brings his hands to Tyler’s chest. He feels Brendon trace his fingers along one of his tattoos in a gesture that almost feels sweet. But then Josh’s hands grip him around his hips and he feels the hard press of Josh’s cock against his ass before he grinds against him in a dirty roll of his hips. Tyler’s mouth drops open in surprise then Josh presses his mouth against the back of his neck and does it again, which pushes his hips against Brendon, providing him with stimulation.

“God, you’re hot.” he hears Brendon say bellow him and opens his eyes to see Brendon watching his face. He looks like he’s regretting telling them about Sarah’s condition. Tyler honestly doesn’t know how to respond to that. 

Josh pulls him back into his next thrust and a shiver goes through him. He tangles his fingers in Brendon’s hair -God it’s so soft- and pulls him in for another kiss, his tongue slipping into Brendon’s mouth briefly before he pulls away again and starts kissing and biting down the side of his neck. Josh presses impossibly closer and then he hears the soft sound of Brendon and Josh kissing each other over his shoulder. Then Josh rolls into another thrust and the three of them let out their own sounds of pleasure.

Brendon makes a soft, desperate noise when Tyler bites him hard on the side of his neck and arches into it. Fuck, this is getting ridiculous! He nudges Josh back with his elbow and sits back to start tugging Brendon’s underwear off, who lifts his hips to help him get them off faster. Tyler isn’t the only one getting frustrated because while Tyler was helping Brendon out of his, Josh had been very distractingly messing with the waistband of his own underpants. As soon as he’s got Brendon’s off he’s being pushed onto his back beside Brendon and his boxers are being tossed over Josh’s shoulder without ceremony. 

Then there’s Josh’s hand wrapping around his dick and his mouth covering his in a desperate kiss. It isn’t until now that he realizes they hadn’t kissed since this morning. 

Tyler’s panting for breath by the time Josh pulls away. He catches sight of Josh smiling sweetly before he’s leaning in again and mouthing at the side of his neck. Tyler looks over to see Brendon flushed and sweaty watching the two of them. His attention is wrenched away again when Josh presses a harsh bite low on his neck, not letting go until Tyler swears and reaches up to tug at Josh’s straw-like damaged hair. “Josh, go get the lube and condoms,” he says, breathlessly and Josh plants another hungry kiss against his lips before getting up and doing as he’s told.

Tyler sees Brendon watching him leave “Wow,” he says, “I thought he was all rainbows and butterflies during sex.”

Tyler laughs because that’s pretty hilarious given his experiences with Josh and pulls Brendon in for another kiss. He pulls away after a moment and tugs gently on Brendon’s hair. Brendon bites his lip and lets out a soft breath.

“What do you want to do?” he asks, Brendon considers it for a second before looking back up at Tyler.

“I wanna blow you for sure,” he says, reaching towards Tyler, and instead of catching his hands he lets them slide along his skin and settle on his hips. “I want both of you to fuck me, but I don’t think that’s gonna happen tonight.”

“I think we can work with that.” they both look up to see Josh standing over the bed, supplies in hand.

“For sure,” Tyler says, and slides up to sit against the headboard, grabbing Brendon’s biceps to encourage him to settle down in front of him. Brendon giggles but goes willingly into the correct position without having to be told, but not before kissing Tyler breathless and sliding his hands along his chest. He flicks at his nipples, which Tyler bites him for but it isn’t super effective because Brendon just pinches hard in retaliation.

“Fuck-” Tyler tries to twist away from the fingers pinching him, unsure how he feels about the unfamiliar sensation. After a moment longer Brendon releases them with a murmured “Sorry.” against his lips that didn’t sound sorry at all. 

After, he pets against them placatingly. His hands slide down his skin and one curls around his cock gently, teasingly. Brendon moves on from kissing his mouth to his neck, getting Tyler to gasp when he finds the sensitive spot on his neck where Josh had bitten him, knowing there’s probably a mark there similar to what Brendon has.

He keeps moving downwards and lingers on Tyler’s nipples to suck one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and letting Tyler start to fuck his fist when he can’t restrain his movements anymore. When Brendon reaches Tyler’s abdomen Brendon jerks and moans pitifully against his skin.

“Josh, please.” Tyler looks up to see Josh with an absolutely devious look on his face. He can tell by the movement of his arms that Josh is doing something but it obviously isn’t enough judging by the way Brendon moans and squirms against him. “Please-fuck- please, please, please,” Brendon begs against his skin. 

Josh smirks again and looks right at Tyler as his arm moves forward and Brendon moans, dark and low, absentmindedly sucking a hickey onto the skin of Tyler’s abdomen. “More, please!” Brendon begs.

Josh shakes his head despite the fact Brendon can’t see it. “You’re not ready yet, I’ll give you more if you’re patient.”

Brendon groans impatiently and wraps a hand around Tyler’s thigh, the other around his hip and scotches down so that he can slide Tyler’s cock into his mouth. Tyler moans softly and pets the hair away from Brendon’s face to see him better. His lips look absolutely amazing around his dick and his eyes are dark and beautiful.

He slides further down onto him and jerks when Josh does something behind him. He moans around Tyler’s cock, the vibrations going through him, causing him to snap his hips up before he can stop himself.

But before he can even finish his rushed “Shit, sorry!” Brendon is taking it like a champ, swallowing him down without skipping a beat and bobbing back up again. He grips Tyler’s hips tighter and swallows him down again, “Jesus, Brendon-” he chokes out and forces himself to loosen the grip he has in Brendon’s hair, not that Brendon seemed to mind it in the first place. 

“Jesus,” he says again, looking into Brendon’s unfocused eyes, he looks almost high. He’s so into them, both of them. And not ashamed of it either, he isn’t the type of person to worry about the faces he makes during sex.

He slides a hand down the center of Brendon’s sweaty back while the other cups Brendon’s jaw in an attempt to direct the pace somewhat. Slow it down, make it sweeter because if it keeps going like this he isn’t going to last as long as he wants, won’t get a chance to fuck Brendon. 

Brendon must take Tyler’s hand sliding aimlessly against his skin as some sort of cue because he pulls off of Tyler’s dick and replaces his mouth with his hand to start jacking him off. He begins pressing open-mouthed kisses against Tyler’s chest and collar bones. His free hand wanders across his skin, content just to feel him, everywhere. Fingers pluck at one of his nipples while Brendon’s mouth works the other one, and Christ does Brendon know how to work a dick. He feels laughter against his skin and realizes that maybe he said that out loud.

He flinches when he feels lips and teeth against his fingers, the ones belonging to the hand that’s been gripping Brendon’s side a little too tightly and looks up. It was Josh, obviously, and Tyler hadn’t really forgotten him but he hadn’t thought of him in a while. Long enough for him to be surprised to see him bent over Brendon’s back sucking what looks like his third hickey along the expanse of Brendon’s skin with both arms working rhythmically on Brendon, working him up.

He has this look on his face, somewhere between amused and angry. And he doesn’t know if it’s because Josh somehow knows that Tyler maybe, sort of forgot about him or because of his choice of expletives. Then Josh is smirking at him and biting the skin before him and Tyler watches as Josh pushes his fingers into Brendon more sharply. And he’s sure that the arm that’s wrapped around Brendon is working harder on his cock. Now no longer inhibited by Tyler’s dick in his mouth Brendon’s breathy moans fall freely with each thrust of Josh’s fingers. 

Brendon tightens his grip on Tyler in reaction and starts jacking him with earnest. Tyler is suddenly way closer to orgasm than he was ten seconds ago. He unconsciously claws at Brendon’s back and Brendon just gets louder.

“Fuck!” Tyler gasps, body going tight as he’s brought over the edge. His hips work helplessly into Brendon’s fist while more curse words fall out unbidden as Brendon helps work him through it. He looks down, just in time to see Brendon lean down to catch the last few spurts in his mouth. 

He lingers after, while he starts to come down, nuzzling into Tyler’s thigh as he becomes softer. He trails kisses and licks up his body, pausing to lap at his abdomen where a good portion of his cum ended up. 

He catches sight of Josh pulling Brendon’s arm back towards him and bringing his hand up to his mouth to lick at his fingers. Licking up the cum that had collected on him while he jacked Tyler off. Fuck, he looks greedy for it. When Brendon reaches the edge of Tyler’s jaw, Josh pulls him back to sit up against him and tugs his head back against his shoulder so he can lick the cum out of Brendon’s mouth. Definitely greedy. 

Tyler takes in Brendon’s body in front of him. There’s some of Tyler’s cum speckled against his flushed chest, he got cum fucking everywhere, his dick is hard and angry looking. Tyler reaches out, his trembling fingers settling on Brendon’s heaving chest before Josh grips Tyler by the back of his neck to pull him in for a kiss, he can taste his own cum.

“Ready?” Josh mumbles against Brendon’s neck when he finally pulls away.

“Fuck, I’ve been ready,” says Brendon, sounding almost exasperated. Josh laughs shortly and pulls away. Brendon sways unsteadily and Tyler reaches for him, guiding him to lay on the bed. Brendon looks up at him, hands wandering along his skin. “Is he always such a tease with you?”

Tyler shrugs as if to say ‘sometimes’. Now that Tyler has cum, not that he was planning on doing it so soon but whatever, he actually feels something akin to sympathy with for how worked up Brendon looks. He lets his hands wander just as Brendon’s are, and pushes Brendon’s thighs apart, sliding his hands along them before settling between them.

Brendon rocks up against him as he presses his cooling skin close, and Tyler brings his hands up to thumb at his nipples. Satisfied when Brendon gets a taste of his own medicine, moaning and tilting his head back in submission. Tyler presses his mouth there, sucking gently in contrast to the way he scrapes his nails down Brendon’s ribs. “T-Tyler,” he moans. Fuck that’s hot, Brendon’s already starting to do wonders for his ego.

He feels Josh at his back again, teeth nipping at his ear when he leans back into him. Josh’s hands settle over his, overlapping on Brendon’s hips. He feels Josh’s hard cock pressing into the small of his back and hears Brendon’s breath stutter when Tyler rocks back against him.  


“You look so hot,” Brendon says, and this time he doesn’t know who he’s talking to.

“Can I?” Josh says lowly, Tyler nods and moves to get out of their way. But then Josh’s grip redirects him so that he settles straddling along Brendon’s torso, and he feels as Josh pushes Brendon’s legs so he’s exposed, so he can press between them.

Oh. 

“Oh,” Brendon breaths, his hands settling on Tyler’s hips.

“Okay?” Josh asks.

“Definitely okay,” Brendon says enthusiastically while Tyler nods in agreement.

There’s some shifting around so that Josh can prop a pillow under Brendon’s hips. All the movement makes him very aware of Brendon’s cock which presses against the cleft of his ass more than a few times. This is the time Brendon actually has it in him to look a little bashful. Tyler laughs because he is both amused and a little embarrassed himself, but he just pushes Brendon’s sweaty hair away from his forehead and smiles down at him.

He feels teeth on his shoulder blade, sharp and demanding he pays attention. And he knows the exact moment Josh starts pressing into Brendon. His mouth drops open and a sharp gasp seems like it’s wrenched past his lips. Fingers grip his thighs bruisingly, only loosening when Josh stills behind him.

“You good?” Josh asks, his voice low and husky.

Brendon bites his lip and nods, “Yeah, just give me a minute.”

Without having to think about it, Tyler slides his hands against Brendon’s skin soothingly, trying to ease away his discomfort and Brendon strokes Tyler’s bruised thighs back in apology. A thought occurs to him and he reaches behind him to stroke Brendon’s cock but finds a hand already on him.

Josh breaths out a soft laugh and they stroke him together a couple of times, fingers overlapping. The angle is awkward but Josh’s grip is sure and that makes it easier. 

“Okay,” Brendon says below them and Josh lets go of him, leaving Tyler alone to pleasure him. Josh’s movements are slow but sure. Rocking more and more into with each movement until he settles at the hilt and rubs his thumbs against his hip bones.

“Tell me when.”

Brendon nods in affirmation, “Yeah,” he says, sounding strained.

Tyler leans down, letting go of his cock so he presses a soft kiss to the corner of Brendon’s mouth. Brendon turns into it, their lips pressing against each other. Brendon’s hands come up to press to Tyler’s ribs and slide up around to his back. They part momentarily, sharing the same breath, and when they come together again there’s more heat to it, their hands wander where they will. Stroking the fire between them, Tyler rocks down against Brendon, his cock stirring again with renewed interest. Brendon starts squirming when Tyler begins trailing kisses away from his mouth, and down his neck.

It’s almost funny how someone who likes it when it hurts melts under a soft touch.

“Josh- fuck,” Brendon says, haltingly. “You can move now, just start slow.” 

Josh hums his affirmation and Tyler buries his face against Brendon’s neck to hide his pleased smile. He sits up so he can watch Brendon’s face while Josh moves in him. 

It isn’t disappointing, he looks lost in the sensation of it, being drawn into the rhythm of Josh’s thrusts. He starts making the same breathy noises from earlier, they sound like he couldn’t stop them like they’re being punched out of him. “Uhn, uhn, uhn!” and they only pick up pace as Josh starts fucking him faster.

Tyler shifts top of Brendon. Starting to feel left out, so feeling a little devious he starts playing with Brendon’s nipples again. It doesn’t prevent him making noises but it certainly changes his pitch, and when he digs his nails in cruelly he twists under Tyler, keening, and swearing but he doesn’t ask him to stop. In fact, Brendon grabs him by the hair and pushes him towards his chest. Tyler stalls a little, just kissing at the skin in front of him before Brendon begs. 

”Please, Tyler.” and he relents, releasing Brendon’s right nipple and replacing it with his mouth, he licks around it gently, knowing that it’s already sensitive from his previous ministrations. The more he touches them the more Brendon shakes bellow him.

“Keep doing that,” he hears Josh say behind him, “You’re making him so tight.”

“A-ah,” Brendon moans when he bites, and he hears Josh cursing behind him, the sound of snapping hips picking up pace. He manages to jerk Tyler and Brendon at the force of one of his thrusts. Tyler has to let go in order to keep his balance, then blows cool air against the wet skin, Brendon swears.

“Tyler,” Josh moans and presses up close, kissing the back of his neck, “I need you to move, can you move?”

Tyler nods, and thumbs at Brendon’s swollen nipples one last time and presses a biting kiss to Brendon’s jaw before climbing off of him. Brendon keeps hold of Tyler’s wrist, reluctant to let him go. Tyler tangles their fingers together no longer actively participating but still present.

Josh fills the space Tyler previously occupied, pressing in close and sucking marks onto Brendon’s skin while he sets up a much faster pace now that he has Brendon’s shoulders to leverage against.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck- Josh!” Brendon moans, his whole body becoming more and more tense against each thrust.

“You’re so tight,” Josh breaths out harshly, licking the skin of his neck and up to the shell of his ear. “Gonna make me cum.”

Despite the words not being directed at him, Tyler feels his face heat up at the admission, never having heard Josh talk like that before.

Brendon for his part keens and arches up to press his chest against Josh’s. “M-me too, Josh, please touch me!” and Josh is fumbling to comply, his hand slipping down Brendon’s torso before curling around his length. Brendon’s eyes screw shut at the much-needed stimulation, his mouth dropping open to let out a steady stream of moans. Tyler tugs Brendon's head back by his hair, eager to see more of him and exposing Brendon’s long throat for Josh to lavish with kisses.

“God, you’re so pretty like this.” he finds himself saying, and Brendon’s eyes snap open in surprise as if he’d forgotten Tyler was there in his ecstasy. His mouth works as if to say something but all that comes out is a choked sounding, “Oh, fuck!” when Josh starts jerking him harder and Tyler has the pleasure of watching his orgasm take hold of him.

Brendon’s hand tightens around his own painfully and he rocks back to meet Josh’s thrusts, his moans becoming impossibly louder as he’s worked through his orgasm. He shakes when the continued stimulation of Josh’s hand becomes too much, and Josh lets go, his hand coming away wet. “Keep going,” Brendon says, sounding wrecked before Josh even has a chance to ask. Josh complies quickly, his thrusts picking up pace again as he chases his own release.

Tyler watches as Brendon’s free hand comes up to slide against Josh’s damp skin, urging him closer to his orgasm. When his pace gets more urgent and his body gets tight as he draws closer to the edge Tyler brings a hand up to cup his jaw. He leans in close and presses a soft kiss against his lips. “Tyler,” he feels Josh mouth against his lips, and then his breath catches as his body stills, a moan spilling between them when he cums into Brendon.

It’s a long moment before they separate, Josh breathing shakily against his lips and Tyler’s heart aches at the tenderness of the moment, wishing it could be like this all the time. Josh pulls away first and looks down at Brendon, whose smiling giddily up at them, face flushed from exertion.

“What a workout,” he jokes tiredly, Josh smiles and leans down to kiss him, pulling back only for Tyler to takes his place, kissing tenderly at his swollen lips. Brendon makes a soft sound when Josh pulls away and Tyler soothes him with his fingers in his hair. Josh leaves the bed to throw the condom away and Tyler ushers Brendon to the head of the bed, helping him settle among the blankets. Brendon starts to get handsy with Tyler’s erection when he notices that he’s hard again, strokes him slowly while they kiss.

But he gets distracted when Josh’s crawls onto the bed and starts exchanging lazy kisses with him. Sliding his hands over every inch of skin available to him and Tyler pulls away, not holding it against him when he doesn’t notice. He sees how heavy Brendon’s eyelids are when Josh and Brendon part between kisses. Eventually, Brendon settles down quietly, his boundless energy seemingly fucked out of him for now.

Then Josh sits up and climbs over to Tyler, kissing him softly when they meet and pushing Tyler flat onto the bed. 

“I’m gonna fuck you open,” Josh murmurs against his lips and slides a thumb against his cheekbone tenderly. “Suck you off and make you cum on my fingers.” 

Tyler bites his lip and nods, “Yeah, okay.” The smile Josh gives him implies that Tyler never really had much say in the matter. He lets go of Tyler’s hair and reaches somewhere past his shoulder and comes back with the lube in his hand.

Tyler eyes Josh nervously while he lubes up his fingers and the look Josh gives him is only half reassuring. Josh eases his thighs apart and settles between them, palming Tyler’s cock since he’s gone somewhat soft in his uncertainty. He nuzzles at his hip, his other hand slipping down between his legs and Tyler has to hide his face in the crook of his elbow while Josh rubs at the furl of his hole.

‘Relax’ Josh mouths into his hip and wraps a hand around his cock, giving him a few hard tugs until Tyler’s distracted enough for him to slip a finger into him. Tyler keens uncertainly, the sensation odd and invasive. How could Brendon have liked it that much? Josh laughs quietly, then there’s a mouth on his dick the two sensations warring through his body as he arches, moaning quietly.

Josh pushes into him some more before pulling out completely and continues working him over with his mouth. Maybe Josh has given up on the idea and decided just to suck him off and leave it at that. But then Josh’s fingers are back, slick with even more lube but only one pushes in at first, just as gently as before.

The room fills with the wet sounds of Josh’s mouth on him and Tyler’s unsteady breathing, but then Josh’s finger pushes into him more forcefully and the sound makes Tyler squirm in embarrassment. Josh pulls off of his cock and admonishes him for moving so much, then his finger probes at him, pushing at the walls in his ass like he’s searching, and he must find whatever it is because fire licks up his spine

“Sh-shit,” he moans and Josh hums quietly before pulling the finger back out again. A moment of quiet passes, then there’s two fingers pushing at his rim insistently and his body just takes it. Loose enough from Josh’s patient preparation, the fingers slip in along with Tyler’s low moan and he crooks at the same spot as before. Tyler’s legs spread further apart practically on their own in invitation.

Tyler whimpers and arches, a hand flopping out to grasp at Josh’s wrist and Josh presses against that spot unceasingly, “There we go,” he says softly and then his cocks being surrounded by wet heat. Tyler curses, tossing his head back and forth and Josh pushes into him harder, his body starts twitching uselessly in pleasure, moans being rung out of him while Josh works him harder on both ends. He drops his other hand to tangle in Josh’s hair, urging him on to take him deeper.

His head falls to the side and he sees Brendon there, watching beneath his eyelashes in the same spot Josh left him. Tyler’s mouth falls open again but this time no sound comes out, then Brendon reaches across the space between them to cup his cheek and Josh hums around him at the same time and that’s it. 

His body jerks both onto Josh’s fingers and up into his mouth, his orgasm jerking through him in sharp waves, making him twitchy and only gets so sweet it’s almost painful right at the end. He doesn’t recognize the sound that falls out his mouth. When it’s over his breathing is unsteady enough to make it hard to breathe. Brendon comes in close and lays sleepy kisses along his cheeks and the corners of his mouth while Josh pulls out of him.

Brendon moves when Josh comes in close, giving him room to kiss Tyler silly, they do for a few long minutes until Josh pulls away to lie down half on top of Tyler, sighing loudly. He stares up at the ceiling while his heartbeat slows down, his fingers finding someone’s hand before he drifts off to sleep.


End file.
